


Spaghetti + Princess Cake + Amore

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: Mac tries to cook an intimate Valentine's Day dinner, and things go slightly awry





	Spaghetti + Princess Cake + Amore

The sound of soft rain mixed with the romantic music that was playing as Angus “Mac” MacGyver bustled around the kitchen. Several pots were bubbling, and a scent of herbs and spices filled the air. He hummed along with the music as he tasted the tomato sauce in one of the pots.  “More basil”, he said, then reached for the small jar on the spice rack. He took out a small amount and added it to the pot, stirring the sauce. He tasted again, then nodded. Glancing at the other pots and pans, he walked into the dining area of the house, where there was a table set for two. He took a small matchbox off the sideboard and took out a match, striking it and lighting two tall, white candles set in glass candlesticks. Smiling, he put out the match, walking to the fireplace and tossing it in the pile of wood he had prepared there. Wiping his fingers on the kitchen towel slung over his shoulder, he started back to the kitchen, but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Tossing the towel on the table in the entryway, he opened the door.

“I know I’m early”, Kaitlyn said, smiling,”but with the rain, I know the traffic would  be nuts”.

“Come in”, MacGyver said, grinning and guiding her inside. Helping her out of her raincoat, he hung it on the coat rack next to Schrodinger, the stuffed polar bear, who was sporting heart shaped sunglasses and a wreath of red, pink and white hearts.”Happy Valentine’s Day”, he said softly, taking her in his arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day”, Kaitlyn replied in kind. She took a breath, “Whatever that is”, she continued, “it smells delicious”. She thought a moment. “Italian seasoning, Romantic music, candlelit table. You’re going for the whole  _ Lady and the Tramp _ vibe, aren’t you?”

“Glad you like it”, MacGyver replied, leaning in for a kiss.

They were in an embrace for sometime, only to jump apart at the sound of a smoke alarm going off.

“Hey!” Kaitlyn yelled. “No comments from the cheap seats!” MacGyver was already in the kitchen, turning off the burners on the stove and fanning smoking pans.

By the time she reached the kitchen, the smoke had dissipated somewhat and MacGyver was in the process of turning off the smoke alarm. She looked at the remains on the stove with a combination of amusement and astonishment. “How...do you...burn...spaghetti?” She asked no one in particular.

“I don’t know”, MacGyver replied, disappointment coloring his voice. “I followed Bozer’s instructions exactly. I thought I had everything under control. I--”.

Kaitlyn stopped his speech by walking up to him and placing a hand gently along his cheek. “Hey”, she said softly, getting his attention.”It’s alright. Really, it is”. She caressed his cheek, then let her hand glide slowly to his waist and drew him into a hug. “Sugar Bear”, she continued, “I could be eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with you in the parking lot of a grocery store and it would be a gourmet meal”. She stretched up a little and gave him a quick kiss. “Come on”, she said, “I’ll help you clean this up so Bozer doesn’t have a heart attack when he comes back”.

As they were cleaning up the mess, MacGyver said suddenly, “wait! I’ve got dessert already made”.

“Oh?”Kaitlyn asked, leaning against a counter.

MacGyver’s reply was to go to the refrigerator and take out a large, domed object on a platter. It was light green, with a patterned drizzle of chocolate, surrounded by piped whipped cream and topped with a single pink rose made out of frosting.

Kaitlyn’s eyes grew wide. “You made me a  _ Princesstorte _ ?!” She exclaimed.

“Well”, he replied, “I found out the correct term for it is  _ prinsesstarta _ , but yes, Princess Cake. I saw how much it fascinated you when we were watching that British baking show, and I wanted to make one for you”. He smiled boyishly.

“Mac”, she breathed, “it’s  _ beautiful _ !” Her eyes twinkled mischievously. “You know what they say, life’s too short. Eat dessert first”.

 

A short time later, the couple were sitting in front of the fire, the remains of the cake in front of them on the coffee table with two used but empty plates beside it.

“That”, Kaitlyn said,”was incredible. You definitely get Star Baker for that”.

“Thank you”, MacGyver said in mock modesty. “Before I forget”, he said, reachinging into the pocket of his jeans, “I have something for you”. 

“I thought we agreed it was just going to be dinner and”, she paused dramatically, “dessert”.

“I know”, he said, “but this is special”. He pulled out a ring made of silver wire twisted into a rose, with a tiny, rainbow-colored stone in the middle, then slipped it onto her right ring finger.

“Did you make this?” She asked breathlessly, then added, “what am I saying, of course you did. And a rainbow moonstone, one of my favorites!” She looked up from it to him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you”.

His “you’re welcome” was smothered in a kiss. After a few moments, he gently pulled away and said, “now, what was that about dessert?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Princess Cake was the Technical Challenge in the "Continental Cakes" episode of Great British Bake Show, Season 1 (American version), episode 6. But they called it a "Swedish Princess Torte". Now you know. :)  
> As always, please feel free to leave a Comment and a Kudo on your way out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
